Currently, typical cable pathway systems employ ladder racks or wire frame baskets. These racks and baskets are suspended from the ceiling by threaded rods embedded in the ceiling and may require additional time and/or labor to install. In addition, once these racks or baskets are installed, it is difficult to change or reconfigure the cable pathway systems without substantial labor. Furthermore, as the cooling requirements of data centers increase the height of the raised floor increases, thereby decreasing the clearance available between the top of the electronic equipment enclosures and the ceiling, making installation of these pathways even more difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a cable pathway system that can be easily and quickly installed and reconfigured and that does not take up excessive space between the electronic equipment enclosures and the ceiling.